


You and me, we've come full circle.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: When Ian gets traded to the Red Sox mid-season, he and Mitch pick up where they left off.





	You and me, we've come full circle.

When Mitch gets the news, he's _ecstatic_ to say the least. Ever since Ian left Texas, as cliché as it sounds, things had just not quite felt the same. More than anything though, he hates not being able to see the elder male. Not being able to wake up next to him, touch him and especially just be the calming presence that Ian needed.

And when Ian made his way into the Red Sox clubhouse that first day, Mitch didn't even have to turn around. He already knew, he could  _feel_ his energy. Running up to him, Mitch wasted no time in enveloping Ian in a crushing bear hug. "God, Ian. Can't believe you're here. Missed you so much.", he murmurs against his ear.

Ian just closes his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. He's not always the best at expressing his emotions, but in this instance, words are not a necessity. So he just surrenders himself to the embrace, wrapping his arms around Mitch's neck.

So in the following weeks, things settle into a normal routine for the two and for the both of them - it just feels like a natural extension of their relationship as if there wasn't a five year span in which they weren't together. Especially, when they're on the field and it doesn't take long for people on the team to comment on their impeccable chemistry which makes both men beam with pride.

By the time the playoffs come around, there's something about this team that's extremely special and there's just this undeniable feeling of 'Yeah, this is our year'. And Ian, struggles. He makes errors on plays he's normally sure as day on, is streaky with his hitting but Mitch is always there to be his cheerleader.

Game Three of the World Series happens and with it comes Ian's worst mistake to date. An overthrown ball on what was a sure out. The Red Sox end up losing in eighteen excruciating innings. And afterwards, Ian is a mess.

The normally composed veteran is curled up in Mitch's arms in a corner of the clubhouse, almost on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry for costing us the game. Shouldn't have even made that throw.", he finally mumbles against the shell of Mitch's ear. And no, he will  _not_ allow Ian to berate himself like this. To take the blame on something that wasn't even his fault.

Slipping a hand under his chin, he gently forces Ian's chin up to meet his gaze. "No. This is not on you, Ian. We win as team, we lose as a team.", Mitch tells him with a firm but gentle tone. Ian has always been his own worst enemy, and this situation is no different.

After that, it was as if the entire mindset of the team had changed. They came back focused and hungry. They could smell the blood in the water.

Now here they were three outs away from winning the World Series and there was just this palpable electricity in the dugout as Chris Sale came out to close the game. Everyone had their eyes glued to the field and once the final out had been recorded, it was pandemonium.

When Mitch runs onto the field, Ian is the first person he finds. This moment for them both means everything. After trades, injuries and all that - to be able to share this moment _together_ is worth all the blood, sweat and tears shed.

"Baby, we did it. Oh my God. We wanted so much to win a championship together and we did it.", Ian tells the younger male. And especially for Ian, the normally stoic one - it's an understandably emotional moment. Mitch just smiles and pulls him into his arms because yeah, he knows.

In the locker room, the atmosphere is loud and chaotic but even all the insanity - they still find one another. "Mitch, baby!", Ian yells as he comes running to him. And good lord, is he ever drunk. But it's adorable, he's not as high-strung when he's wasted. Mitch just chuckles, picking the smaller man with ease and Ian wraps his legs around the younger male's waist.

In the days that pass, the alcohol induced haze slowly wears off and it finally sinks in how special their season was. "I don't know what next season is gonna be like for me. I probably won't be in Boston, but I need you to know that these past few months have been some of the best of my career. And getting to share it all with you, plus everyone on the team meant everything to me.", Ian tells him, trying his best not to cry.

And no, Mitch isn't gonna think about that right now. The idea of being without Ian again is just too much. "Shhh... Look at me, darlin'. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together okay?", murmurs Mitch, giving him a kiss to the top of his head.

Nodding, Ian smiles softly and curls into Mitch's side. Because Mitch is right, they do always find a way to make things work. It's kind of their thing.


End file.
